Get You
by aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: A gift for capthawkeye on tumblr for the 2017 Secret Santa. Our favorite Flame Alchemist and his sniper wifle have a bit of time to themselves while staying in North City... T for suggestive themes.


**This was a really great exercise, and an awesome way for me to force myself back into writing after a while. I'm gonna try some new things with this one and I'm excited about it. This is partially a result of my husband and I trying to tone down the coupley-ness while staying with my family over Christmas break.**

 **For capthawkeye ! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas/Holiday season :) I'm sorry this is so late I am trash**

 _Ooh… I never thought I'd get you…_

* * *

Riza was pretty sure that Roy's skin was her favorite smell in the world. She'd spent hours scouring different stores to try and find a candle that replicated his scent, even just a little bit. Her search had proved to be fruitless though; no store yielded any results.

Lucky for her, she didn't need a candle to remember him at the moment.

The glow of their recent physical activity still hung in the air around them, and their chests heaved as they drank in the air like water. Sweat poured off their bodies onto the cushiony surface below.

"Nice one, Lieutenant," Roy gasped, still reeling.

"Oh please, just call me Riza for once," Riza replied, rejoicing in the fact that they didn't technically _have_ to refer to each other by their rank at the moment, what with them being off duty and all. "And it's Captain now, anyway."

Riza rolled off Roy to the side, still inhaling as deeply as she could. She and Roy had just finished a particularly vigorous rounding of sparring, and Riza had come out victorious, as usual. She could already feel bruises forming, and knew she'd be sore in the morning.

"In that case, _Riza,_ you've got to call me Roy, not General," Roy laughed. His breathing was still labored and heavy, and Riza couldn't help but be a little amused.

"Did I work you too hard this time?" she smirked.

"No, no," he said, waving her off. "Just a little out of breath." Roy got up onto his knees, and absentmindedly rubbed his left side. It had been quite a while since the Promised Day, and although his broken ribs had healed up nicely, Riza knew they still twinged from time to time. The old burn scar from the battle with Lust was still an angry, twisted red, but Riza was used to it.

"If you say so," Riza replied. With effort she pulled herself into a sitting position and scooted closer to Roy. She traced her fingers along his scar, noticing that he shivered slightly at her touch. Roy's bare chest revealed more about his past than he himself would. He didn't like talking about the dark things that had happened to him, and she didn't blame him one bit.

The snow outside fell gently, gracing the world with an unbroken white blanket of stillness. Staying on the outskirts of North City had its advantages- Roy and Riza were "officially" there to make sure that all the drama with Drachma had settled, but personally there to get away from the insanity that was currently Central City. In the wake of the Promised Day, a part of them wanted desperately to publicly throw all caution to the wind regarding their personal connections, but they knew that doing so at such a volatile time would be political suicide. Still, they were taking every second they could to relax and be vulnerable together.

"You okay?" Roy asked, startling Riza out of her thoughts.

"Of course, just thinking."

"About what?" Roy reached up and twirled his finger in a lock of Riza's growing hair. After getting her throat slit, she had opted to just cut all her hair off instead of taking the time to scrub the dirt, blood, and gore out of it. It was at that difficult length that was too short for a ponytail, but too long to keep down when she was sparring or participating in other vigorous activities that involved Roy.

"It's nothing," she replied, gently lowering his hand, only to twine her fingers with his.

"It's never nothing, love," Roy murmured, kissing her fingers softly. "What's on your mind?" There was a playful nip to the tip of her ring finger.

Riza rolled her eyes at his antics, but secretly welcomed them nonetheless. "I was just remembering when I cut my hair," she said, skirting the truth. The both of them were familiar with their desire to be public, and she didn't want to rehash the conversation they'd already had so many times. "It's at quite a difficult length right now."

Roy gently raked his fingers through her hair, a gesture so obviously intimate that Riza flinched before remembering that they had the entire building to themselves. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, suppressing a shiver.

He replied, "I think it looks perfect. Frames your face just right." His voice became very soft at the end, and Riza couldn't help but smile. This was the grey area that they so often slipped into, where the outside world faded away and they couldn't give one single care about the military or their jobs.

An intoxicating energy appeared between them without warning, but Riza knew it well. She was familiar with the way it swelled between them and constructed a home there.

But this time, they were not going to play demolition.

There was no hesitation as Riza crashed her lips against Roy's. Despite the impact the kiss evolved from something soft and sweet to hungry and yearning. His scent was powerful, and exactly what she needed. She took advantage of the momentum she had and pushed Roy down onto his back, straddling him. A surprised "mmf!" came from Roy's currently occupied mouth, and Riza broke away, laughing.

"What?" Roy asked indignantly, the surprise coloring his cheeks a light pink.

Riza didn't reply. With a smile she leaned back down and pressed slow, deliberate kisses down his neck, stopping in the hollow of his throat. The smell of his skin drew her in and laced circles around her senses. Her entire body was humming, and all she wanted to do was get close to him. She relaxed her body atop his, nestling her face in the crook of his neck, taking him in. The heat between them was growing, and so was something else.

Suddenly Roy vaulted his body sideways, rolling them over so he was on top. He pinned Riza's wrists to the floor and leaned in slowly, too slowly, _much too slowly,_ she thought as she closed her eyes-

And suddenly he stopped.

"I win," he murmured, his lips mere millimeters from hers.

Subdued shock and secret pleasure permeated her senses like clouds. "No you don't," she replied. She leaned up and bridged the gap between them, kissing him with a reckless ferocity. He kissed her with an equal enthusiasm, and took a moment to press his forehead to hers.

As the heat between them grew and grew, and they shed their clothes, Riza couldn't help but notice that the feeling that inhabited them had made itself quite at home.


End file.
